Videls Feelings
by anime-girl6
Summary: Videl sorts out her feelings towards Gohan when he's gone to fight Buu No more to say read and reveiw! hey that rhymes...


I'm really hyper right now, though my body is throbbing from trying to kill my friend-er yeah HEHE I was day dreaming of this fanfic in french class, not much fun heh there's um Garlic Jr. on ya know the Dbz movie? but I'm giving it up just for all you  
  
ppl who will read this!!!CriesJ/K I don't really want to watch it Anyways hehe don't feel like it...and I am putting off my math HW...ok...no ones reading this so I'll go on...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz yay I went through it without a complaint!!! Isn't it an improvement?  
  
Ya know I keep forgetting to write these in every fic I write  
  
(...)Me talking  
  
...A character thinking  
  
"..."A character talking  
  
(...) Me doing something  
  
...Another/new place   
Videl's Feelings  
By Anime-Girl  
  
Videl was still flying. She had just left Gohan when he went off to fight that Buu monster. She wouldn't admit it, but she was actual worried about him. She could feel her energy draining from her body, she was tiring easily. Her body got weaker as she neared the World Martial Arts Tournament place. She saw a few cliffs below her, she decided to rest there for a while. Today was one hell of a day! Oh my Dende I hope Gohan returns safely. She sat down on a nearby rock, "What am I saying? I mean I care for Gohan, but I-I...I don't know. When I first met him I thought he was just some wanna be nerd. I care for him so much, but why? I've only met him like a month ago. How can I feel so...ugh I'm so confused about that guy." She sigh and leaned back, her hand faced down on the rock behind her. She looked up at the sky. The view is so beautiful here,She thought, no one knew she was kind of a nature girl. She loved it in the wilderness and places like these, she never seen much of them because of the city, but Gohan had brought her to places so beautiful  
  
it's hard it imagine. "Hey that cloud kind of looks like Gohan!" She said loudly scarring birds away, "Why am I thinking of him so much? His name is screaming in my head. Augh, Gohan..." Her voice trailed off, she was lost in her thoughts. Thinking no other than Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. (UH DUH! YOU LIKE HIM!!! Um...sorry hehe ) "Gohan..." She said to herself "I hope your safe right now. I-I've never felt...I never had feelings for someone like you. I never have had feelings for someone like this at all. What's making it? Why? " She knew deep in her heart why, she just wouldnt admit it, not even to herself.  
  
She walked over to a cliff, her thoughts going round and round in her head. She sat down cautiously, her thoughts still locked on Gohan. Maybe Chi-Chi is getting to me. Haha. I can still remember the look on Gohan's face when she talked about us getting  
  
married She lightly chuckled as she thought about it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Videl sat down besides Gohan, across Chi-Chi. It the day Gohan had promised to teach her to fly, and he wouldn't let him get out of it no matter what. Chi-Chi passed a bowl of rice. They were still angry with each other, but they promised to cooperate just for Gohan. "Mmm. This is delicious I must give the recipe to the cook," Videl said looking at Chi-Chi. Chi-chi however was looking in her own world, until she heard what she had just said. "What?!?!!? You have your own cook?" Chi-chi said, nearly spitting in her face. "Yes..." Videl answered a bit confused. "Well, does your family own a restaurant?" Chi-chi said a bit calmer, but still surprised. "No...we have our own cook who cooks for us..." Videl answered still quite confused.  
  
"What? You have your own cook?!?! How many rooms in your house?" Chi-Chi asked, once again. "Oh, hmm I've never thought about it before, about 50 I guess." Videl innocently answered. "What?!?!?! And Gohan, your going to marry this girl? YES! YES! YES!!!" Chi- Chi leaped into the air, as Gohan spat out his food. He was blushing like crazy, he started to wave his hands around. "NO!!! I'm not going to marry her!!!"  
  
He said he started to get all shy and stuff. Videl looked at him confused, you know the way she was right now kind of reminds me of Gohan when he's confused. Been hanging with Gohan too much. "Does that mean your going to be my sister Videl? YAY! I've always wanted a sister!!" Goten cheered. He started dancing around with his mom, meanwhile Gohan was blushing furiously saying "NO! NO! NO! NO!!!"  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Videl giggled this time. "Hmmm, it would be nice to marry him...what am I saying?!?! Augh, Videl stop it!!!"She mentally slapped herself. What was happening to her? "Augh. I lo-er liked Gohan when he first talked to me, there I admit it I liked him! But, sigh  
  
I don't know. It's my fault that Gohan had to fight Buu, now I'm going to hate myself. I want him to come back here. Come back to me..." She looked up at the sky again. She had been lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she'd been here for over an hour already. The veiw before her was beautiful. She had thought and thought about it. All her worries about Gohan, how much she cared for him. It all added up.  
  
"Ok, I do love Gohan, there! I just wish he were here right now so I could tell him. I want him to know. If only...I might not even get to tell him ever..." Videl looked down at her feet. "Oh Gohan I hope you return home, here, back for everyone, especially to me..."  
  
THE END I'M STILL HYPER!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH! I dunno how I'm still hyper after writing this but oh well... OK REVIEW!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEE 


End file.
